An image forming apparatus forms an image with decoloring toner. A decoloring apparatus erases a toner image on a sheet printed by such an image forming apparatus by heating the toner image. Such a decoloring apparatus consumes energy to heat the toner image. Efficiently operating the erasing apparatus to reduce the amount of energy consumed is desired.